Darkness of War
by Angel of Nether
Summary: Focuses on Lysander of Imperial fists and Brother captain Stern of grey knights. Fighting eldar who now worship tzeentch.


Warhammer 40k was invented by games workshop. I do not feel like being sued.

Chapter 1

War is all I know. As one of the Adeptus Astartes I was created to kill. I have no other purpose in life. This is what I think every time before I go into battle. It allows me to be the ruthless killing machine that I am. My name is Lysander and I am the first captain of the Imperial fists. My Chapter is known for its brutality, and yet I do not share this feeling. I think battle through. I believe that there is no point in fighting if I die due to bad planning. I think before I act. For most of my chapter war is just something to relish.

The only thing that my chapter does in a thought out way is defense. After we have fortified something, it is nearly impossible to destroy. For me war is an art. Not just something to be done for enjoyment. I fight for the Emperor.

Today was the day that I would lead the assault on the xenos scum. As usual I prepared to be teleported directly into the fray. I had my full command squad ready plus a whole company of terminators. We were going to be teleported directly onto the Eldar Craftworld. Suddenly the air around me began to shimmer. It was time. I gripped my weapon, the Fist of Dorn tightly before in a blazing flash of light we teleported. After a second of disorientation I yelled in defiance and led my force towards the unprepared enemy. I gave the command for the first volley, and over a hundred storm bolters spat out bullets in flashes of light. Many elder were blown apart immediately. My men only had time for one more volley before the fighting shifted to melee. I swung my hammer in devastating arcs of death, killing scores of Eldar with every blow. This continued for several minutes. I could see the Eldar forces dwindling, thinning out. I yelled "We have won!" my men renewed the attack with vehemence. Suddenly something changed in the opponent. They began steadily retreating, firing with every step. I yelled "Press the attack. Hit them when they are weak!" We charged into them with gusto. I thought that this was already over. Suddenly I heard an earsplitting shriek. My forces were being flanked by Eldar warriors. I knew that they were altogether more dangerous. I had heard stories of them, they were called Banshees. We were completely surrounded. In the first second of the new confrontation at least thirty of my men died. These warriors were different. They were much more graceful and attacked with deadly swords that shimmered in the half light. They wore masks that made my heart go cold. My forces were quickly dwindling. Though it pained me to do so, I called for a retreat after all there was no point in wasting any more of my men's lives. As we were calling for Thunderhawks to remove us I heard the distinctive sound that happens when many bolters are fired. I looked to the source of sound, my left. There for all to see was a large group of Grey Knight Terminator's their silver armor gleaming in the light. They were lead by none other than Brother Captain Stern. I easily recognized the heraldry on his armor. The Eldar were swiftly cut down by the disciplined DaemonHunters. "Why are you here?" I demanded. "The Ordo Malleus has detected warp activity in this sector. I was sent to destroy it. These Eldar have obviously been corrupted by Tzeentch." Responded Stern. "Fine" I said. I spread the command to return to the Phalanx. Though mad that stern had taken over this assault I respected the powerful Grey Knight and even admired him.

After arriving at the phalanx I entered the sparring cage. I remained there for hours. When I finally emerged my skin was glistening with sweat from the prolonged exercise. In the course of my spar I had destroyed seventy-nine drones and servitors. I knew that tomorrow I would get a call from the master of the armory. I already felt the headache I would get from his yelling. Suddenly I heard a voice coming from my helmet on the floor. I picked it up and put it to my ear. "Sir, Stern is calling for help. It's an emergency. He has been overrun. We need to help." Yelled the ships vox officer. "Right away. Prepare my command squad and the terminators for teleportation. I also want company's two through five ready for insertion by drop-pod within the hour." I responded. "Right away sir." I began wondering what in the universe could threaten over two-hundred Grey Knight Terminators. Whatever it was I was not looking forward to fighting it. I swiftly put on my armor and ran for the teleportation deck. As I arrived I could feel tension vibrating through the air. I knew something was wrong.

I asked my second in command to report what had happened. "Well sir, it appears that all of Stern's Grey Knights were killed. It appears that Stern had a Psyker with him, and he managed to teleport Stern to our ship before dying. Also it seems that there were over three-hundred Grey Knights not including the Terminators." I felt num with shock. "We must crush these heretics, we will make them rue the day that they dared invade imperial space! We will not only kill them but we will destroy every last trace of them. They will die for this grave insult" I yelled. "Ready yourselves for teleportation" I knew that we might never come back alive. And yet I ignored this and just concentrated on readying myself for the attack. Maybe if I had not attacked. Maybe if I had waited things would have gone differently. But then we would never have discovered the true heresy. Yet still I wonder what if I had chosen differently.

Thx for reading. Is my first story. Hope you like. Will try to update as soon as possible. Need a beta reader. If anyone wants to please pm me. Thx


End file.
